1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shared board for signal interface, particularly to a device interface board for use in testing chips to share probes cards/load board with different models of testing jigs.
2. Background of the Invention
When a wafer testing factory is proceeding with testing a huge number of chips, allocation of the capacity of the testing jigs and internal factors of the factory will be taken into consideration. Therefore, in order to increase the production capacity of the factory and reduce idle of the testing jigs, devices of a tester A may be transferred to a testing jig B for cooperatively testing.
However, as chips under test with the same model are tested in different testing jigs, modifications respectively on hardware and software are needed so as to correspond to different specifications and arrangement of the different testing jigs, such as redesigning a load board and a probe card and modifying program used in a testing jig. Nevertheless, it takes much time during modifications and also needs some time for testing after modifications. It's cost lots of time and money. That's a disadvantage situation for both customers and the factory.
There is an urgent need to develop a conversion board capable of sharing different testing jigs of the factory such that it is unnecessary to redesign the software and hardware of the testing jigs and is capable of directly testing the chips under test.